This invention relates to a folded envelope and a blank for forming the same. The folded envelope of this invention provides a simple folder-envelope in which items may be categorized for mailing and which may be re-closed after an initial opening for use as a filing folder or the like.
Folded envelopes of various types have been widely proposed and used before. Specific examples may be found in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,473,329; 1,586,016; 1,677,022; 1,682,167; and 2,859,907 as well as in the catalogs and publications of various stationery trade businesses. While such envelopes have been proposed, and some types may have achieved some usefulness, none are known to provide the particular combination of sealable and reclosable folder features to be found in the blank and envelope of the present invention.